


无法传达的日记

by YUYA00



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUYA00/pseuds/YUYA00
Summary: 事故发生后，夏尔开始写日记。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich, 夏尔/莫里斯
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：
> 
> ⚠️剧透警告，请确保已做完主线第二季十二章&夏尔和莫里斯的角色故事。
> 
> ⚠️和十二章之后的主线有偏差，HE。

【致莫里斯】

明明事故发生一个月了，我还是不敢接受你不在的事实，总觉得下一秒你就会出现在我背后，抽走我正在写的日记，然后一脸嫌弃地对我说：“别把宝贵的时间浪费在学术以外的地方啊笨蛋。”

我们的实验室已经恢复原样——事发当天奥斯塔第一个收拾了现场，之后是学院派人进行了修复，一切都和以前一模一样，只是少了你——对不起，我没有第一时间进去找你。

奥斯塔对我充满敌意，他甚至禁止我回到我们的实验室，我知道这不是个好借口，他的实力并不足以拦住我，我没有马上返回的理由只有一个，那就是我，夏尔·瑟雷斯，是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。

我不敢面对你不在的事实，更不敢回忆你推开我的那一幕，这项研究归根究底是因为我不愿意有更多的学生伤亡而开始的，却导致了来帮忙的你死去，何其讽刺。

实验体不见了，不知道是在爆炸中毁去，还是被奥斯塔带走，无论如何，我无法继续这项研究，每一个公式、每一个数据，都让我想到你，想到我们一起埋首钻研的场景，然后想到你出事的那一幕。

为什么死去的不是我呢，如果我反应快一点、再谨慎一点，你是不是就不会出事，我克制不住一直这样想。

或许和你一同死去会是更好的结局。

——你要是知道我这么想肯定会生气吧，少了两个天才学者是符文界的损失，你会为此痛心疾首，说实话，你对知识的爱简直让人嫉妒。

我会好好活下去，也会好好做研究，我将带着你的这份热爱走下去，我将永远铭记你，我将永不辜负你的牺牲。

-

昨天写完日记确实有轻松一点，虽然一闭眼想到的还是你。

原来永久的离别也是可以逐渐习惯的事。

也许很快我就可以恢复心情，继续探索真理、授课，让生活回到正轨。今天院长来看望我，并没有提起让我何时返回岗位，真是一位温柔的人。

上次高修出事，我把自己关在实验室，还是院长拜托的你来看我呢。

只是这次再没有你踏入我的实验室了。

-

【纸张撕去留下的残页】

-

找到了，我还以为这本日记已经被我丢掉，我还是离不开它，因为我离不开你。

之前浑浑噩噩过了好久，日记本也被我束之高阁，这几个月我一直在解读草原石碑，借此逃避现实，什么都不去想，但是没用，只要我一从研究的状态走出来，我就开始想你【划去】。

今天被送饭的学生发现昏倒在实验室里了，你会嘲笑我吧，因为忘记吃饭而低血糖昏倒什么的，完全是“愚蠢的猴子才会有的行为”。

啊，可以想象你说这种话嘲讽的语气。

我总是忘记吃饭，只有和你待在一起的时候完全不用操心，因为你会提醒我，还会“一不小心“做两份食物，你邀请我吃饭的样子，别扭得可爱。

你偷偷嫌弃我做的饭难吃的样子也很可爱，明明嘴很毒，但却照顾我的感受不说，对不起，我一向迟钝，现在才意识到自己做的饭真的很难吃。

我也才迟钝地意识到，希望你不会觉得冒犯，莫里斯，我爱上你了。

你早已成为我人生里不可或缺的一部分，如同呼吸，只是以往我们总是有那么多事要做，我无暇顾及这份隐秘的心情，直到我生活变得空洞，它才来势汹汹地挤占了我的大脑。

可我只能拥有一场没有回应的告白。

-

院长派了学生来监督我吃饭，被盯着进食的感觉很奇怪。

想吃你做的饭，其他的食物在我嘴里都味同嚼蜡。

-

我的状态在好转，过一阵子就能恢复授课了。有同事建议我多接触人群来减少沉浸在回忆中的时间，我打算试试。

毕竟我可不想被你痛斥浪费生命，迪特里希老师骂起人来好凶。

但是也很可爱。

-

一位生命学派的老师想找我合作研究，我拒绝了。

“实用学派的未知领域依然广袤，我无法搁置自己的研究。”这种冠冕堂皇的话从我嘴里说出来，十分心虚。

不再涉及生命学派，是我的私心。

有你在的生命学派才拥有知识的魅力。

-

班上有一对学生在恋爱。

放以前，我一定注意不到这些不相干的事，但现在我看到他们就会想，如果你还在，我们的关系会发展成什么样呢。

是我过于自大吗，我总觉得你不会拒绝我。

-

好像因为我看那对情侣太频繁，他们一见我就欲盖弥彰地分开。

符文学院并不禁止学生恋爱啊，难道我像是那种苛刻的老师吗？

不过你的话，大概会不留情面地问他们：“水平这么差还不专心，有牵手就可以获得新知识的符文吗？”

想和你创造这样的新符文。


	2. Chapter 2

我时常会想，事故发生时你推开我的原因是什么。

即使不想承认，但恐怕是因为责任感吧，毕竟你是那么骄傲的一个人。

就连生命学派以前做的糟糕实验，你也自认为有责任去解决他们的烂摊子，更何况是有你亲自参与的研究呢。你一定觉得事故的发生是你的责任吧，所以才那样果决地把我推开。

我总卑劣地希望原因是你对我抱有某种感情，和我对你的一样。

我更希望能阻止那次事故的发生，哪怕因此我们会像两条平行线再无交集，但至少来日方长。

不会像现在这样没有希望。

-

我们总是针锋相对，教学理念也好、处世态度也罢，可以说是完全相反，很难想象后来我们合作起来会那么合拍。

倘若没有符文守护者的研究，会不会终其一生夏尔·瑟雷斯与莫里斯·迪特里希只是点头之交甚至关系不太融洽的同事？

我相信不会。磁铁的两极相反，却也彼此相吸，没有这一项研究，总会有另一项研究让我们走向合作，然后惺惺相惜。

相当自恋的比喻，简直像从你嘴里说出来的。不，莫里斯式的说法应该是“只有天才才能了解天才。”

不过听说你一直有把我当竞争对手看，我很荣幸成为和你互相了解的对手。

仗着你看不到，真是什么话都敢写。

-

还记得芭芭拉·巴尔札克吗？

那位被你叫作“猴子”，记不住本名的学生，她也成为符文学院的老师了。

一晃这么多年过去，我们的学生也长大了，看起来都是成熟可靠的大人了呢。

不知道是不是错觉，时间仿佛在我身上停止了。

与我同龄的人都开始迈向中年，只有我的相貌丝毫未变，听到类似“长得年轻”的夸赞次数越来越多。

有一些担忧，希望是我多虑了吧。

-

奥斯塔离开学院了。

你不在之后，他就变得很神秘，我不知道他那天去现场究竟发生了什么，直觉他暗中在做的研究与你有关。

然而我毫无证据，一切都是我的臆测，可能我潜意识里仍然盼望有某一种神迹能让你死而复生。

他可是被你看好的天才学生啊，以生命学派对灵魂的理解，万一他真的能够做到……

我又在说胡话了。

-

我舍不得老院长退休，虽然我这个接替院长职位的人最没资格说这种话。

老院长对我和你都多有照顾，也是学院里为数不多还记得你的人了，这样退休实在令人惋惜。

当然，如果论学术成果的话，记得你的人可就太多了，天才的光辉即使过了这么多年也依然闪耀。比如你曾借我名义做的透晶石研究，到现在也有学生问我研究理念。

可惜他们都没有接触过你本人。

分明是比那些成果更熠熠生辉的存在。

-

我写日记的频率越来越低了，有时候觉得千篇一律的心情不断重复会惹你厌烦，有时候又怕把这本书写完。哪怕它像符文词典那么厚，也总有写完的那天。

我莫名地很抗拒把它用完。

或许是因为它是你留下的东西吧。

我从未见过这么厚的空白书页，想来你原本是打算用它写复杂的著作。真抱歉，我不告而取，让它沦为我情感的宣泄地。

剩下的空白纸页越来越少了，我得克制一些……

-

我今天收养了一个孩子，如何养育教导孩子是我陌生的领域，应该会和带学生很不同，以后的生活要更加忙碌了。

有老师问我为什么单身就收养孩子，不打算结婚了吗。

我说不会结婚了。

那位老师说敬佩我为符文研究作出的牺牲云云，其实我哪有那么投入，只不过是因为想结婚的对象已经不在了而已。

不知道你愿不愿意做我孩子的父亲呢？

——这样求婚是会被揍的吧。

-

艾利欧天赋很高，啊，艾利欧就是我收养的那个孩子。

你会喜欢他的，只要是天才你都喜欢。

养育一个生命的感受很奇妙，有些无形无质的东西通过相处和教育在传承，确实和教育学生不一样，真想推荐你试一下。

你这样嘴硬心软的人，对弱小的生命会很有责任感吧。

-

艾利欧好像在叛逆期，让人头疼。

是我的教育方式有问题吗，难道我应该更强势一点？没人能告诉我答案。

有你在就好了，你会和我的性格完美互补，会既在孩子面前树立威严，又鼓励他遵从本心挑战你，这种微妙的平衡唯有你能拿捏。

能把带刺的话说得那么可爱的也唯有你一个。

-

有些路需要他自己去闯，我想通了。


	3. Chapter 3

夏尔返回实验室，最近发生的事简直让人眼花缭乱，原来奥斯塔筹谋多年的实验竟然是触及禁忌领域的复活……

莫里斯回来了，虽然用的是艾利欧的身体，可身体里实实在在的是莫里斯的灵魂。夏尔被惊人的馅饼砸到了头，一瞬的狂喜过后反而有些茫然。

他缩进座位，思索着接下来如何面对莫里斯，无焦距的目光在桌面上游移，然后惊地跳起——

他的日记本怎么会摊在桌面上？！

夏尔近乎慌乱地拿起日记，隐隐的预感让他心跳加速，会是谁看到了，之前进实验室的人不少，有没有可能是那个人？

担任符文学院院长多年的夏尔鲜少有这么紧张的时刻，他甚至不敢第一时间检查日记被翻看了多少，他闭上眼深呼吸，而后终于鼓足勇气睁眼。

摊开的那一页多了一行新的字，比自己的字体更张狂潦草，仿佛书写者极漫不经心：

【另一种字迹】  
姑且答应你了，白痴。

顾不上思考这句话的含义，夏尔先被那个人看了他的日记的事实吓得几乎停止思考。

莫里斯的字体和他本人一样桀骜张扬，熟悉的字迹曾经出现在实验室的黑板上演算公式，也曾出现在共著的研究报告里讲述他们的成果，在时隔几十年的当下，更是出现在夏尔的日记本上，吓跑了可怜的前院长所有的成熟稳重。

夏尔强自镇定地琢磨莫里斯写下的这句话是答应了什么，毕竟他写过的内容比砖还厚，厚颜写下的对莫里斯的请求也不在少数。

可惜他并没有过多思考的时间，一道声音夺走了他全部的注意力。

“我说怎么找不到人，原来是躲进了实验室，”莫里斯走了进来，在他桌前站定，“果然找不到你的时候先来实验室看看准没错。在看什么？”

夏尔一时不知如何反应，明明随意在别人的日记本上留言的是对方，可不知所措的却是自己。

夏尔决定破罐破摔，他扬了扬手中的日记本，问：“你写的这句……是什么意思？”

“哈？”莫里斯的眉头挑起，语气不善，“活了这么多年让你变得愚蠢了吗，夏尔？”

夏尔语气诚恳：“我是否可以理解为，我写下的所有请求，你都答应了呢？”

“得寸进尺！”莫里斯怒斥一句，倒也没有继续反驳。

稳重儒雅的微笑终于回到夏尔脸上，他似乎抓住了主动权，却又故作不知：“那你答应的是什么呢？是我的心意，是为我做饭，是和我创造新符文，还是答应我的求婚？”

莫里斯恼羞成怒地憋红了脸：“哪有像你这样求婚的？”

“你答应了。”夏尔不依不饶，起身牵住他的手。

莫里斯瞪大眼睛：“‘当你孩子的父亲’这种话也配叫作求婚？”

夏尔善意地提醒他：“可是你现在用的是你儿子的身体。”

莫里斯也同样善意地提醒他：“你抓着的是你儿子的手。”

被“你儿子”刺得两败俱伤，夏尔讪讪地松手，道：“要寻找一个新的‘容器’把你们分开，主要涉及的是生命学派的领域……”

莫里斯哼笑一声接过话：“有我这个生命学派的天才在，解决这个问题轻而易举。”

两人相视一笑，夏尔没忍住凑得近了些：“等换了新身体，你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

夏尔顿了顿，继续道：“我爱你，莫里斯。你愿意做我的爱人吗？与我组成家庭、共度余生，任时间和生死都不能把我们分开。”

莫里斯沉默半晌，别过头去，不慎暴露了通红的耳廓：“你先研究出牵手就可以获得新知识的符文吧。”

带着欣喜又幸福的微笑，夏尔牵住他的手：“好。”

谁能否认爱情也是一门拥有无尽知识的玄奥学问呢？

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小短文完结啦，感谢阅读(。・ω・。)ノ❤️


End file.
